


Dragon Son

by TheShadierTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Godfather - Freeform, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Is it wrong that I want to give Draco a hug?, New Baby, PTSD, Woobie, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadierTwin/pseuds/TheShadierTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter as Scorpio Malfoy's godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Son

"You wanted to see us?"

Draco Malfoy did not look like a new father. He was too collected - he seemed as immaculate and immoveable as he always was these days. Those few of Harry's friends who'd gone on to be reporters had complained about it to him over drinks a time or two. 'He was always flaring up at school,' they'd say. 'Now it's like everything he says is a press conference. Can't you pick a fight with him again, for old times' sake?' And Harry would laugh lightly and order another round, and they wouldn't press it.

"I have a son," Malfoy said.

"Congratulations," said Harry. "I don't see what that has to do with me, but I'm happy for you and Astoria."

"I'd like you to be his godfather, Potter. If you'll accept."

Ron frowned. He didn't think Malfoy was _evil,_ exactly. Not after Voldemort, and Hogwarts and all that - but he was still willing to think the worst of him. Hermione, though, put her hand on Ron's arm.

"Did you want publicity from this?" she asked.

Malfoy blinked at her, as if he hadn't expected the question. "Potter doesn't do publicity."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Then why...?"

"It's not really your concern. I asked the two of you to come along to be witnesses."

"Yeah, and what happens when you push this kid into politics? Can't say you'd have any fears about using Harry then, would you?"

Malfoy raised one cool eyebrow. "I have no intention of 'pushing' my son into any career. Certainly not politics. I can't imagine the blight on my family name will have faded from political minds once he's grown. And, as I said, Potter doesn't do publicity, and my reasons are not your concern."

"Are they mine?" said Harry softly. Malfoy hesitated, and then nodded. "Then you'll need to tell me what they are. And Draco, they're going to be here when you do."

Malfoy swallowed hard, and then nodded again. He took a breath, and said, "I need you to teach him."

Harry frowned. "Teach him what?"

"How to- to be a man."

"Draco, no," said Harry. "That's his father's job."

"Damn it, Potter, I'm no man. I'm a pawn," snapped Draco, frustrated. "That's all I've ever been. That's all I know _how_ to be! But I _won't_ have the same for my son!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Draco in shock as he flushed and turned away.

"I want... I want Scorpio to be a man. A good man, who decides for him _self._ Slytherin or no, I want him to be able to think for himself. I can't teach him how to do that. You can." Harry could see Draco fighting to replace his cold mask, to return to the way everyone saw him these days. Harry stepped forwards, and hesitantly clasped Draco's shoulder. Draco briefly tensed.

"I don't know the traditions around this, Draco. You know that."

Draco nodded. He seemed diminished, now, and resigned, although there was no resentment. Even Ron could see it.

"Hermione and I can teach you, Harry," said Ron. "If you want."

Harry glanced back at Ron. He seemed to be searching for an answer in Ron's face. Whatever it was, he found it, and nodded.

"Is there anything I need to do now?" asked Harry. "Or can I meet my godson?"

Draco smiled as he nodded and led them upstairs, although the smile was mostly artifice.


End file.
